QBU-88
The QBU-88, or Type 88, is a Chinese-made semi-automatic marksman rifle designed in the late 1980s by Norinco. It is deployed in small numbers by the Chinese People's Liberation Army. The rifle uses the 5.8x42mm DBP87 cartridge from a 10-round box magazine with an effective range of 800 meters. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the Type 88 is the standard Sniper Rifle for the PLA in the game. It's better than its MEC counterpart, the SVD, despite having lower damage, as it has higher accuracy and a more user-friendly scope view. A Type 88 will kill unarmored infantry in 3 hits, while an armored soldier may take up to 4 hits at times. A headshot will provide an instantaneous kill. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Type 88 DMR is the standard sniper rifle issued to the PLA Sniper kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the QBU-88 can be unlocked by completing a 'Find-all-Five!' challenge. It was unlocked through a unique code provided if the player pre-ordered the game. A universal code was released by DICE to unlock the weapon; the code is your3mynextt4rget. ' Only available in multiplayer, the QBU-88 is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle and takes about 3-4 shots to take down a enemy through body shots. It has a 10 round magazine and 40 rounds in reserve. However, unlike the other Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifles, the QBU-88 has no suppressor, which can easily give away the position of a sniper. File:BFBC_QBU88.jpg|The QBU88 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company at Par for the Course File:BFBC_QBU88_Scope.jpg|The QBU-88's scope view in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_QBU88_reloading.jpg|The QBU-88 being reloaded in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Ascension'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer campaign, the '''Type 88 Sniper is automatically acquired in the beginning of Upriver. It can also be found with a Red Dot Sight on Heart of Darkness, and being used by an enemy in "Crack the Sky". Both variants of it are Collectible Weapons. As the Type 88 is one of two sniper rifles in the whole of the campaign, many players will prefer to use the M95 over the Type 88 as the M95's damage is much higher than the Type 88's. However, both snipers can kill in one shot to the body, and as the Type 88 is semi-automatic and has a 10 round magazine, it has a superior rate of fire. However, some players may find that the Type 88's scope reticule is considerably harder to aim, than the clearer reticule of the M95. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Type 88 Sniper is the second sniper rifle issued to the Recon, requiring 1300 points. It is semi-automatic, and therefore has a significantly higher rate of fire than bolt-action sniper rifles, but is balanced by the fact that it is less accurate, has higher recoil and deals less damage (headshots are not one hit kills and other shots require a few hits) than the bolt-action sniper rifles. Its characteristics mean that it is best used for medium range combat. The weapon can also be modified with a Red Dot Sight, a X4 Rifle Scope, 12X High Power Scope, and/or Spotting Scope, and it can be effectively used like the M14 Mod 0 Enhanced or the M1 Garand. It has exactly the same stats as the SVU, except in terms of reload time, hence many players forgo the Type 88 Sniper in favor of the silenced SVU. 600px-BC2_QBU-88.jpg|The QBU-88 on Port Valdez in the Xbox 360 demo of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 700px-T88BC2SP.JPG|The QBU-88 in the single player level Heart of Darkness in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Videos [[Video:Type 88 Sniper|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the Type 88 Sniper in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert and Arica Harbor in Rush mode]] External Links *QBU-88 on Wikipedia *QBU-88 on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles